


Beta and Omega

by sarahyellow



Series: Alpha, Beta, Omega [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Beta Bucky Barnes, F/M, Group Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Darcy Lewis, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, traditional marriage:head of household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Darcy's hit her heat—her first since giving birth four months ago—and holed herself up in her selected nesting closet. Since their alpha and headship is currently stuck in parliament weathering a lengthy filibuster, it’s fallen to Bucky to take care of her needs.





	Beta and Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Devotion Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615172) by [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne). 
  * Inspired by [Of Broken Dreams and Mended Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421641) by [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams). 



> Holy Hetero! I've written non m/m smut!

Bucky takes the block of cheddar from the icebox and carries it to the kitchen counter by the front window. He’s cutting off a few slices of the cheese and adding it to the plate that he’s made up for Darcy. She’s hit her heat—her first since giving birth four months ago—and holed herself up in her selected nesting closet. Since their alpha and headship is currently stuck in parliament weathering a lengthy filibuster, it’s fallen to Bucky to take care of her needs. He looks up from the fruit and cheese plate he’s prepared when he hears the loud rumble of an engine. A glance through the window to the street outside shows that a motor carriage has just pulled up to the curb. When the driver comes round, it’s Lady Whittemore who is helped from the car, sneer on her face as she makes sure to keep the hem of her dress out of the dirty street snow. Bucky sighs and glances down to himself. He’s still in his nightshirt—not exactly appropriate attire for greeting guests.

The house bell rings and just a moment later one of the servants is peeking her head into the kitchen. She blushes and averts her eyes when she sees how little Bucky is wearing. “Um, begging your pardon Sir. Lady Whittemore has come to call. Shall I show her to the front parlor?”

Bucky affords her a smile. “That’s fine Gertie. Tell her that the Lords and Lady Rogers aren’t entertaining visitors this afternoon but offer her some tea and to stay for as long as she likes.”

“Yes sir.” Gertrude steps into the kitchen and lays a few letters and a small parcel atop the kitchen island. “Today’s post,” she says.

“Thank you.” 

Gertrude gives a small curtsy and spins back around to leave. 

“Oh and Gertie? Gabe is having his nap upstairs. Keep an eye on him while I’m with his mother?”

She nods politely. “Course Sir.”

Bucky takes the plate and the package from the counter and goes to the servants’ hallway off the kitchen. There’s a small door in the wall which leads to a tiny thing of a room—Darcy’s chosen nesting spot. There is of course a proper nesting closet upstairs, near the master bedrooms. It’s original to the house itself, finer than this tiny room off the servants’ hallway. But Darcy had found the little nook tucked just off the kitchen and decided that this was where she’d have her babies, where she’d pass her heats. Bucky looks down at the tray of fruits and cheese that he holds and knocks on the door. Trust Darcy to want to stick close by to the food. 

A light, “Come in” is said, and Bucky turns the knob on the door. It opens to reveal the tiny room. Darcy is curled up in a mound of blankets. Bucky can’t help but smile softly at her. “Hey doll.”

She holds out her arms. “C’mere.”

He stoops with the plate in hand to get through the small doorway of the nesting closet. The inside is dark, lit only by a single gas light on the wall. There are soft blankets and pillows everywhere—a true nest that Bucky knows his wife has worked very hard on. The closet smells of old wood and close bodies. It’s got Darcy’s own vanilla scent, mingled along with his and Steve’s from times that all three of them have spent together in there. Bucky sees that Darcy’s brought one of each of their unwashed nightshirts in with her to add to the smell, as well as one of Gabriel’s soft blankets. He smiles at that, convinced that she’d have drug their infant son himself in there if he wasn’t already napping upstairs. After these past four months, the entire Rogers’ household is very much aware that you never, ever wake a sleeping baby.

Bucky hands the plate to Darcy, who immediately picks a few things off it to eat. He sets the parcel aside and runs a hand through her curls. “How are you feeling?” he asks. She’d only gone into heat the night before. Bucky had woken to an empty bed, finding her tucked away beneath the servants’ stairs early the next morning. He takes in her appearance now. She’s dressed only in her underthings, her hair left loose around her shoulders. She looks flushed—certainly dazed from the heat—but still beautiful. Bucky always thinks she looks beautiful. Especially like this. He takes a few grapes from the plate and eats them, waiting for her to tell him how she feels. 

“Not too far gone,” she says, pushing the plate his way when she feels she’s had enough. “Is there any hope he’ll be home soon?” she asks. 

They both know that she’s referring to Steve—their alpha, headship to their marriage. The man who, under normal circumstances, would be the one to soothe Darcy through her heat. Bucky hates to disappoint her but he shakes his head. “I’m sorry sweetheart. No. It’s just us this time.” She hums and squirms further into the nest of blankets she’s created, hands flitting restlessly over her neck, chest and belly. She doesn’t seem aware of what she’s doing, but Bucky knows that she needs to be touched. The smell of unfulfilled arousal coming off her is heady. “Here,” he says, scooting up to sit behind her. He pulls her against his chest and hands her the package. “This came in the mail today. Why don’t you open it?”

She does, her small fingers making quick work of the brown paper and twine. Once she has it unwrapped, she holds the item in her hand as if she’s no idea what to do with it. “Oh,” she nearly whispers. “Bucky, is this…?”

“Mmhm.” Bucky murmurs. He presses his lips to her neck. “Given that Steve’s unavailable this time around, I thought it prudent to acquire one.”

Darcy laughs and the sound is light as a bell—beautiful. She’s not at all embarrassed about the fact that Bucky’s just presented her with a false knot, and it makes him love her all the more. His girl never was one to shy away from the intimacies of married life. With the toy still in hand she twists her head around and kisses him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t have to thank me doll.” He encourages her to lift her hips up and eases the delicate fabric of her drawers down her thighs. She kicks them the rest of the way off and spreads her thighs in the blankets.

“Oh Bucky,” she sighs, leaning back into his chest as he begins to touch her between her legs. “Mm, yes. Please.”

He chuckles into her skin, chin hooked over her shoulder to watch the way his hand parts her folds. He’s holding her still against him with his metal arm and uses the other to stimulate her. She’s already wet. He coats his fingers in her slick and glides the pad of his thumb over the hood of her clit. She shudders hard in his arms and he holds her all the more tightly. “Shhh, there’s a girl. Feels good doesn’t it?”

She makes a soft noise in her throat. “Uh huh.” Bucky continues thumbing her clit and presses two fingers into her, curling and rubbing them against her walls. She tenses even further, hips chasing the movement of his hand. “Ooh, Bucky. Oh fuuck.”

“You close already sweetheart?” He asks in a low murmur, his smile against her skin. She obviously is. During her heats Darcy comes much more easily, for both him and Steve. Bucky loves it. “Come on,” he encourages her, working his hand a little faster. “Come for me. Come for your beta.”

She shudders and the orgasm spills out of her, a sweet and sudden thing. When it’s over he turns her around and pulls them down into the blankets, allowing her to lay atop him and catch her breath. “So pretty when you do that,” he tells her, kissing her cheek. Her skin is flushed. She looks healthy and pleased and it stirs a possessive feeling in his chest, makes him want to satisfy all her needs. “I’m almost jealous of him sometimes,” he says quietly after a while.

She peeks up his chest at him, surprised. “Of… of Steve? Why?”

Bucky shrugs and pushes a stray tendril of hair away from her face. “He’s our alpha. He’s your alpha. Sometimes I want so badly to take care of you during a heat, want to be the one you really _need_. But I know he’s the only one who can give you that.”

“No. Bucky… I need you too.”

He smiles sadly at her. “Not in the same way though. I’ll never be able to knot you, feel your body tied to mine. My pheromones will never soothe your fever the way his can. My voice will never command you the way his does. I wish I could do that. Wish I could do more.”

“Oh, no Bucky please. Don’t feel that way.” She pushes herself further up his body and takes his face in her hands. “I don’t need another alpha. I don’t want one.” She leans down and kisses him firmly on the mouth. When she pulls back she says, “You’re my beta and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Steve and I, we _both_ need you between us. You calm me better than he ever can, and lord knows you _communicate_ better than he can. In a lot of ways you even understand me better than he ever can. Steve and I… we both find it easier to come to you first about anything. You know that. We’re both closer to you than we are to each other. You’re the one who makes this marriage work. You bring us together.” She pets at his hair, a smirk curving her lips. “And you know I depend on you to keep me sane now that we have Gabe. Steve wouldn’t know what to do. Bucky, you’re my beta. I will always need you.”

Bucky smiles up at her. His omega, his wife, his Darcy. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She bumps their noses together. “And _since_ you’re my beta, and our alpha isn’t anywhere to be found, I’m counting on you to push _all_. my. buttons.” She pokes her finger three times up his chest, ending at his collar and snapping her teeth at him playfully. 

He grabs her by the hips and flips her over in a flash, making her shriek. He hovers over her and eyes her wickedly. “All of them, huh?" Darcy giggles madly and he moves down to suck her breasts through the lace of her top. “Like this one?” 

She moans. “Ooo, mm. Yeah that’s one.”

He grins. His fingers find the edge of her camisole and ease it up to bare her breasts. They’re large and swollen still from nursing, beautiful and flushed just like the rest of her. Bucky lays a kiss to each of them before urging her to lift her arms for him. He removes the scrap of fabric and she’s finally naked, bared fully to him. He groans appreciatively as he looks his fill. “You will never know how beautiful you are,” he tells her, reverence in his voice. “So goddamned beautiful.”

He runs his hands all over her, feeling the curves of her body beneath his. When he reaches the soft skin of her belly she tenses and her hands fly down to land on top of his. Bucky frowns at the reaction, recognizing it for what it is. Ever since the birth of their son Darcy’s been self-conscious about her body, and he absolutely hates it. Gently but firmly, he removes her hands from covering herself and brings them up to press them into the blankets by her head. “Don’t hide yourself from me, Omega.” he tells her lowly. “If there’s something I don’t want to be looking at I’ll let you know.” He moves back down with a purpose, gripping her hips harsher than before and kissing down the soft swell of her stomach. “Love your body Darce,” he says between kisses. “It gave us our son. It’s beautiful. Perfect. You’re such a beautiful mother.” If he could let her into his mind he would, to let her see what he sees. 

Darcy whimpers, obviously wanting to argue that point but unwilling to ignore Bucky’s command. She merely tosses her head in the blankets, muttering some complaint about how she can’t lace down within six inches of what she used to. Bucky rolls his eyes and continues kissing down her body. He’s almost got his mouth where it needs to be to get his wife to shut up about how well her stupid corsets fit. 

The first flick of his tongue against her clit makes her cry out, hips rising instinctively. Bucky holds her down and moves in again, this time licking all along the cleft of her sex. She’s so incredibly wet, so eager for him. Her slick gets on his face and he chases it, fucking his tongue into her cunt slowly, pushing in as far as he can and listening to her pleasured groans from above. When he switches to sucking gentle pressure against her clit and pushes his fingers into her, her hands shoot down and grab onto his hair. Bucky grunts at the sting and keeps going. “Don’t stop!” she gasps, using her hold on his hair to keep him right where he is. “Oh please, Bucky! M’gonna come.” Her hips are moving in little circles, rubbing herself hard against his mouth and hands. Bucky hums against her, his way of telling her to get herself off. When she comes, her breath catches and she doesn’t make a sound again until she’s coming back down, her body going lax in the blankets. “Ohmygod,” she huffs, overwhelmed. “Oh my fucking god.”

Bucky chuckles at her dirty mouth. He pushes himself up and yanks his nightshirt over his head, abandoning it somewhere in the pillows. He crawls over her and blankets her with his naked heat, waiting patiently for her pretty brown eyes to open. When she’s looking at him again he gives her a kiss that tastes of her own juices. “Love making you feel good.” He rocks his hips gently against her, his erection a heavy weight along the crease of her thigh. “You want me inside of you?” he asks.

“Yes,” Darcy breathes excitedly, her scent rising again even though she’s just come down from her second orgasm. She lifts her legs to wrap them around Bucky’s waist, pulling him nearer to her center. “Take me,” she sighs into Bucky’s ear, knowing exactly what words like that do to him. 

Bucky shudders out his next breath in the effort to control himself. He could plunge inside and take her, rough and fast. _God_ , that’s what he wants when he has her like this—soft and pliant and mewling underneath him, and heaven knows her body would accommodate him. Her slick cunt would part for him and swallow him without resistance. He could take her furiously and without care, satisfy that base animal need that he always has when Darcy is near. Bucky’s mouth waters at the thought, but he grits his teeth and refuses it. That’s not what they’re here for. They’re here for Darcy, his mate. Carding his fingers through her hair, he uses his metal hand to line himself up with her. She gasps and her pupils widen, and Bucky smirks. He drags his cockhead up and down her slit a few times, gathering her slick onto himself and teasing them both. When Darcy’s hips give an impatient little thrust upwards, however, he loses the last of his control and presses into her in a hot, needy slide.

“Oh, Bucky.” Her hands find his back, running up and down the muscles there without coordination. Beneath, her hips are moving in steady, needy little thrusts, just barely moving his cock inside her and bumping her clit against his pubic bone. “Please,” she begs, voice reedy and light. “Please move Bucky. Fuck me.”

She sounds desperate and it’s music to Bucky’s ears. He growls lowly and holds her by her wrists again, pressing them into the blankets as he starts to move. “Don’t worry sweetheart,” he murmurs as he fucks into her. “Gonna give it to you good.” Darcy moans filthily at his talk and presses harder against his thrusts, moving with him as the blankets tangle around them and everything becomes sensation and sweat, hot breath and pleasured grunts passed between them. 

Darcy’s soft sounds grow into cries of pleasure—sharper and louder—until she’s arching up hard against him, fingernails painful against the skin of his back and her cunt grasping him in rhythmic pulls as she climaxes. “Holy—” Bucky cuts himself off as she trembles and collapses. He forces himself to breathe slow with her and to not come. Not yet. He knows his wife well, has spent more than a few heats with her and knows from experience that she’ll want to be fucked through at least one more orgasm before being knotted. Normally it’s Steve doing the knotting and at least half of the fucking, but this time Bucky will have to be the one to give her both. He’s not complaining. He can exercise a bit of self-control if it means he gets to watch her come apart so sweetly.

Darcy’s chest rises and falls as she catches her breath. Her breasts are pressing up against him—two beautifully flushed swells just begging to be abused. Bucky can’t help himself; he sinks down to press his face into them, cupping them with his hands and sucking mouthfuls of the soft skin. He nips her once or twice, hoping that little bruises will form there. He thinks about Steve coming home and seeing the marks and realizing what he’s missed out on, and the thought puts a wicked smirk on Bucky’s face. His headship is also possessive of Darcy—even more so than Bucky himself is. He can only imagine the tussle he and his husband might get into over their shared omega. Perhaps Steve will take him roughly, perhaps while Darcy’s off in the nursery napping with the baby. Perhaps he’ll throw Bucky on the bed and push him face-down and reassert his rights as headship and… Bucky grunts in pleasure at the thought. It excites him, has him sucking harsher than he needs to at Darcy’s nipples. She cries out and pushes against him and the tiniest bit of breastmilk leaks into Bucky’s mouth. He pulls back, taken-aback and frankly surprised at the sweet taste. His expression must be odd because Darcy giggles at him. 

He raises his eyebrow. “You laughing at me, doll?”

Darcy bites her lip, nodding through her smirk. She looks wonderful, complexion rosy and flushed from her pleasure. Bucky is still hard as a rock and ready to give her more. Grinning down at her, he grabs her hips and flips her over onto her front, yanking her bum up and pressing himself inside her with no warning. Darcy whimpers, the sudden intrusion making her scent soar. Bucky rumbles his approval of that from somewhere deep in his throat. He thrusts into her once, twice, rocking their bodies roughly to show her that he means to take her well and good this time. “That’s it omega,” he praises, running a hand down the center of her back. “So good for me. Gonna get you to come again.”

Darcy groans pitifully at this, as if another climax will be some sort of hardship. But Bucky just moves his hips and shushes her with gentle words: _Shhh, none of that angel, you know it’ll feel so good_. Thrust. _Want to watch you come apart_. Thrust. _Wanna hear it, wanna feel it_. Thrust. He takes her steady and sweet, angling himself to rub inside her in the way he knows gets her off. Darcy’s breath chokes off a little and her hands claw viciously in the blankets, and that’s how Bucky knows that she’s close. He is too, but he wants to make her fall apart first. He hunches over her, slips a hand around to rub fingers against her clit. “There you go,” he whispers against her skin. He kisses her shoulder blade and enjoys the increasingly loud cries that she gives him. Oh, he thinks, she is so close. “Come on,” he urges her, mimicking the controlling tone of Steve’s alpha voice. “I know you’re close baby. Let it go. Give it up to me.” Then, without warning, he gets his mouth on the back of her neck and bites down.

Darcy goes absolutely rigid. “Ahhh!” Her cry is loud and long, dissolving into a desperate keen that makes Bucky’s toes curl in want. “Oooh fffuck,” she groans after long seconds pass. She goes boneless on the blankets, Bucky’s hands at her hips the only thing holding her up.  
He watches her, completely mesmerized by the sight of his omega getting off so hard. Her pussy is still clenching down on him rhythmically. Once she’s clearly come down from it, he starts fucking her with a purpose. She squeaks at the sudden change in pace, but pretty soon her arousal is spiking again, and she starts encouraging him with pretty moans that fill up Bucky’s ears and urge him on. “So eager baby, you want to go again?” Darcy sobs but it’s an affirmative sound—his girl wants more. “Don’t worry doll,” he grunts, hips moving furiously. “I know what you need. Gonna give you a knot.” Darcy whimpers at this. “But you gotta make me come first,” he tells her. “Gonna get my load in you. Gonna fill you up so good.” 

Darcy cries out, whimpering, “Bucky, yes,” into the blankets. “Mm, want it. Please.” She’s fucking back against him with every thrust, eager and pliant. “ _Breed me_ ,” she begs.

That’s it, that’s what puts him _right there_. With utterly possessive thoughts of fucking his mate so good and deep that he puts a litter in her running through his mind, Bucky feels his balls draw up tight. “Fuck,” he hisses, babbling at her in the way he often does when he’s this worked up: So close baby. Yeah, just like that. Fuck back on me, Fucking… Yesss. Oh, ugh, gonna make me come Darce. Oh! He comes, body spasming as he releases into her with uncoordinated thrusts. His fingers are holding her tighter than ever, and as he comes down from the high he realizes that she’ll likely have bruises from it. It’s hard for him to bring himself to care.

They collapse to their sides, Bucky bringing her back to spoon against his body. For a moment or two there’s no sound but that of their harsh breathing. Bucky feels her relax but can smell her scent ramping up again. Her body tries to clench down on him but he’s gone soft and he slides out. Darcy whimpers, displeased at having nothing inside of her. “Shhh,” he soothes, reaching around blindly until he finds the knot. He knees her legs apart and brings it to her sex, rubbing the toy over her soaked lips to get it wet. 

After a moment too long of this Darcy growls at him, “Give me it!”

But Bucky just uses his free hand to grab her by the back of her neck and force her face down into the blankets. “ _Be still_ ,” he hisses, rubbing the knot more insistently until he feels her body start to part for it. “You’re going to get it.” 

She whimpers and whines as he forces the knot in, filling her up the way that he knows she’s been craving since she opened that package and saw what was inside. Bucky inflates the toy to make it grow bigger inside her. Darcy wails, thrashing without a thought, but it’s fine because she has Bucky there to hold her down, and he does. When the knot’s fully blown he abandons it to the clasp of her body and practically blankets her with himself. She’s trembling from the sensation of being filled so completely, and even though he’s spent, Bucky does her the favor of moving his hips against her to add to the illusion that she’s still being fucked. He soaks up her pleasured cries, imagining how good this must feel to her. 

“Bucky,” she whines, still wiggling beneath his hold. “ _Beta_. Help me.”

Bucky slips his metal hand around her body and presses his palm above her clit, rubbing down firmly enough that he knows it’s bound to set her off. It does, and she sobs yet again as her orgasm crashes over her. Bucky holds her through it, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear and petting her sweaty skin. He has no indication that her body’s locked onto the knot other than the fact that it doesn’t slip out of her. It won’t for a good while, he knows. If it were Steve here now they’d be stuck, tied together until the knot went down and Darcy’s body let up, and Bucky would be responsible to take care of them. Usually that just amounts to getting one or both of them water to drink, but he’s glad for now to stay laying behind Darcy, simply comforting her as she calms down. 

After long moments she quiets completely, and Bucky assumes she’s asleep. So it comes as a bit of a surprise when she suddenly says, “See if the servants left towels?” He untangles himself from her and crawls to the door. Sure enough, just outside is a bowl of steaming towels. He pulls it inside and shuts the door. Darcy smiles sleepily when she sees the bowl. “Yesss,” she purrs, and Bucky laughs.

“Here you go.” He unrolls one of the dampened towels, patting it between his hands until it’s not quite so hot, then brings it to her body and drapes it over her shoulder blades. She moans as if he’s done something particularly erotic to her, and he chuckles again. He takes another towel and begins wiping all over her skin. “Feel good?” he asks.

“Mmhm.” She’s purring contentedly, and he takes a moment to admire her—his sated omega. The sight of her like this makes something warm and happy settle in his chest. It’s love, that much he knows already, but it’s also satisfaction at having given her everything she needs. At having taken care of her. 

When he’s gotten her cleaned he lays down again and pulls one of the blankets over them, arms wrapped around her middle until she’s ready to move. It’s as they’re lying there together, tucked away in their quiet corner of the house, that she whispers to him, “Um, what I said about you breeding me… I—”

Bucky shushes her, not wanting her to worry about what she’d said in the heat of the moment. “Don’t worry doll, I know we can’t yet.” Her heats may have returned, but both he and Steve know that she won’t be fertile again until she’s done breastfeeding with Gabe. They’ve got awhile yet to go with that, and even if they didn’t, Bucky knows he wouldn’t pressure his mate into having another baby so soon. Satisfying her through this heat had been simply that—satisfying it. But he has fantasized about knocking her up again. Ever since Gabe was born and it became clear that Steve was the father, he’s known that he wants to have one of his own with her. Bucky is grateful that he has a husband who will allow such a thing—many more conservative headships would not. He tells Darcy, “I know you were just getting carried away with yourself, you know?”

“Mm,” she hums, snuggling back against him. “But what if I really wanted to?”

“What do you mean?” He tucks some of her messy hair out of the way and kisses her ear. “You want to have another baby?”

“Yeah,” she says. “…Um, and I want to… with you.”

Bucky’s heart leaps, and he holds her that much closer. “Yeah? Want to try with me next?”

Darcy nods and turns in his arms so that she can face him. Her brown eyes are huge and beautiful. “I want that so much Bucky. Want to make a baby with you.” She leans in and presses her mouth to his, kissing him tenderly. Bucky groans into it, not so much at the kiss but at her words. When she pulls back she says, “So can we?” 

He laughs. As if she even has to ask. “Of course,” he says. “If it’s what you want.” She nods again in encouragement. “But you know,” he says, “My, uh, _seed_ is less likely to… I mean if we do try it’s far more likely that Steve’ll be the one to—”

She cuts him off with another kiss and a sly look when she pulls back. “Well then we’ll just have to kick him out of our bed, won’t we? Make him watch for a few months until you knock me up.” 

Bucky laughs, amused by how she makes that sound like some sort of fun game. “Okay Darce, sounds like a good plan. You can be the one to tell Steve that that’s what we’re doing.”

She grunts, but doesn’t seem like she’s changed her mind. “Just you wait,” she says, pausing to give a long yawn. “I’ll tell ‘im.” They settle back down, both with thoughts of a growing family running through their minds. Bucky pets Darcy’s side as she falls asleep and imagines another baby up there in the nursery with a toddler-aged Gabe. He imagines what the little versions of he and Steve would look like, running around and playing together. The idea makes him feel warm and happy inside. He decides that he really will have to have a talk with Steve when he returns, because having his alpha and his omega and a house full of children really doesn’t seem like that bad of an idea. In fact, it seems like the best one.


End file.
